The end of Voldemort?
by MrsSevvySnape
Summary: This story is about Harry after hogwarts! He goes about gets married (who is the lucky girl!?) and he gets two jobs. But then mysteriously something happens when he gets back from his honeymoon! Go read and find out!read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. A/N: This is my first fan fiction! enjoy!  
  
(This part is a flashback.) It was in July, on Harry's birthday and he was turning 16. On number 4 Private Drive. (This is supposed to be the beginning of book 6.) He woke up one morning to see Hedwig up early back from her month long voyage. He had assumed it was for his birthday. And he was right. He snatched the envelopes left on the bed by Hedwig as she chirped at the sight of him. There were 5 in all. One was gray with a rough texture and a flat box the size of a book. Another was plain white matching another one the same size. One with a big parcel, and another with a small one. Then there was a deep blue one with a round parcel, and a pink one with frills with a medium sized parcel to it. Harry opened the pink frilly one first and found it was from Hermione. (His friend which whom he met in his 1st year.) He opened the parcel and it revealed a set of some brand new muggle clothes and wizard robes. They were his exact size. He smiled and then opened the card which read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I hope the muggles are treating you fairly! I am very sorry that I haven't been able to write to you much this summer. I have been looking into my career. Deciding about muggle careers or wizarding ones. I am pretty sure I will get a job there but my parents wanted me to look at all options. I might even become a professor or an auror. Well I hope all is well, please write me if anything happens.  
  
You're friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry opened the next card he could reach and it was the blue one. He realized it was Ron right away from his handwriting. And it looked like Ginny wrote something too.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! How are you? Percy is driving me mad as usual. And mum as doing the same thing as Hermione's parents are making her do. She says, "Ronald Weasley! You best get started looking! Look at all options!" I think she want me to be like Percy. But I don't think I have it as bad as Fred and George did. They are making new jokes and such every day! I can't wait to buy their screaming edible golf balls! I might become an auror as well. well I got to run! Mom is yelling again! ... I could use one of those screaming golf balls now!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
You're friend- Ron  
  
Then he opened the round parcel to find a round silver case that had a gold ring inside of it. It shone the letter HJP, for Harry James Potter, carved into it. He put the ring on his index finger.  
  
Then he picked up the next closest letter and it was a white letter from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I got somethin' ter show ya' when ya' get here. I can't wait! But you will just have ter wait an' see. Meanwhile I am doing fine and I hope you are too! Well I got to run. I have to go feed the unicorns.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the parcel that went with it and found a big birthday cake with a scar splitting half of it. And it had some treacle tart as well. Harry knew better than to eat the treacle tart just yet considering that it always glues his teeth together. There were still two more however and he expected one of them to be from Sirius, his godfather. He took the other white envelope and opened it and read, (It was an unfamiliar person writing...)  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello Harry, Happy birthday! I hope you are doing well and keeping out of trouble. I am sorry this will have to be a short letter and I know you will take it just the same. Now that you are 16 you have new responsibilities and you will find out what is happening when you get to the castle this year. I hope you are looking and thinking about your career. Make sure you do your homework. Happy birthday once again!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore (Ps: Harry, you will receive your Hogwarts letter somewhere else soon.)  
  
Harry curiously opened the parcel that went with it and opened a small package with a pair of slimmer oval glasses, replacing his old ones. Now he could see more than he could before. He could see through things. In fact he could see through his door. It there was a much clearer picture. It almost seemed as if the glasses were water proof and unbreakable, which it appeared they were. Now he didn't have to worry about playing Quidditch in the rain with his glasses getting all wet, not being able to see. They had golden rims. They looked better on him too. Then he reached for the last letter hoping it's from Sirius. And he tore out the letter and saw it was not from Sirius. He was a little disappointed but assumed he would get something soon. Noticing Hedwig had left his lap and gone to her cage he began to read his letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi Harry, It has been such a long time since I have seen you. I hope you are well! Happy birthday! It's not every day a person turns 16! Sirius just left my place after he had a spot of tea. I hope you enjoy your gift. I had heard you were interested in this thing and unfortunately I think it might come in handy. don't make me feel guilty I gave it to you. And don't go overboard either. I think your new glasses will help you realize anyways. Well goodbye, I hope to see you again soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
That was very nice of him Harry said to Hedwig. Then he opened the parcel eager to see what it was. Then he recognized it right away. It was the book from Flourish and Blotts he saw in Diagon Alley. The one about dark creatures and wizards and death omens. He was glad he had it. But he did hope that he wouldn't look a corner and think he is seeing a grim. Harry stretched out onto his bed and store outside of his window, got dressed and went downstairs. He quickly ate his small breakfast, while avoiding the Dursley's cruel comments as a good morning. Forgetting it was his birthday al together, but no surprises as usual. He went up to the front step and sat there staring at the street for a while thinking why Sirius iar black dog walk down the sidewalk. Then he knew who it was right away, it was SIRIUS! Harry took the dog inside and walked openly right in front of the Dursley's which hated animals. "What are you doing with that thing in here? Get it out!" Mrs. Dursley said. "You might not want to say that kind of stuff to it because it knows what you are saying." "OH MY GOSH! VERNON! Is it?" Aunt Petunia whimpered. Harry quickly took Sirius up to his bedroom and shut the door as Sirius became his real form. "Hello Harry he said." I am giving you three choices here today. Either one I live here as a stray dog. Or two you come live with me now that my record got cleared. Or three. you stay here by yourself and I leave. Which would you want? "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU AT YOUR PLACE!" Harry yelled with joy. "Well than pack everything you own right now. Oh and by the way happy birthday!" Sirius said eagerly. Harry quickly jammed everything he owned in a bag and set off with Sirius. Explaining to the Dursley's everything and how they got their wish and they merely said bye, in a halleluiah type of voice. "This is the best birthday ever!" Harry sang! (Well that was the flashback.) (The story will continue from the present in the next chapter.)  
  
A/N: So did you like it ha??? PLEASE R/R! 


	2. Back to Reality!

Present Time Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! A/N: Okay here you go! This is a kind of boring chapter... But much action coming soon!  
  
(Okay now here is the present time...) Harry woke up around two years earlier in mid- July. He woke up to a gentle voice calling him. Before Harry dreamt of that flashback and woke up remembering that he never could find Ginny's letter. "Harry it is a big day today! Remember today you are having your two job interviews and you have a date with Ginny at 6:00 PM. I hope you thought of your speech for the proposal. Wake up." suggested Sirius. "I am up in a minute." Said Harry, "Okay then." Sirius said. Harry looked into the special box from his best birthday ever and found Ron's letter. There was a little attachment on the very back and bottom of the parchment. It looked like she hoped he might find it on accident. So he read the old letter. Dear Harry, Erm, Happy Birthday! I hope you are well. I just wanted to tell you that I care about you I guess. And gee, this is the hardest letter I have ever written. Harry I am going to beat around the bush. I love you! Please except me! And if you don't feel the same way can we still be friends with out things being all weird? Well yeah. Happy Birthday! Ron and I split the money for your gift. So it is from me as well. See you at Hogwarts. Your admirer, Ginny Wow! Harry stammered, I am now absolutely sure that she is the one for me. I should have seen that right away before Cho. Better get up, last Christmas was fun too. Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione all came to Sirius's house. Remembering all of the sweet memories of Hogwarts which he left that year, how time fly's. "Harry there is an owl here for you. I don't believe it! You will never guess who this is from." Said Sirius.  
  
"Coming." Harry said as he slipped on his clothes. Harry grabbed the letter from the table and read. To: Harry Potter  
  
From: The Dursley's Dear Harry, We are very sorry for the way we had treated you. Well, now that Dudley is a wizard too we just want to apologize. And I know this is not just something to say sorry to and be good again but well we support you now. And also we meant to say goodbye. Things without you are well, different and more gloomy. I know you are all grown up now but if you ever wanted to drop by for some tea, we would like to see what a grown wizard/man you have turned out to be. Well. This is hard to write. Erm. We love you Harry.  
  
Sincerely, Your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley.  
  
By the way apologize to the Weasleys was it? For me as well.  
  
Ps: Dudley say's he would like to give you something as a thank you for helping him out with magic. "Wow, stuttered Harry, Sirius I think you should read that. Meanwhile I got to run. I am meeting Hermione and Ron at my first interview today.  
  
Bye." Harry apparated to his interview, at the ministry of magic, into the lobby for aurors.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hey Hermione are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah we have been for 3 years." Said Ron. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the board room and waited for Mr. Weasley to come in. (He was now the head of the ministry and had Lucius Malfoy fired.) Mr. Weasley walked in. "Hello you guys. So, you want to be aurors? Well you would be very good at it considering your years in Hogwarts. So you are hired. And I have a dangerous mission only you can handle. I need you to be an auror for voldemort. And try and track him down I know you guys are the only ones capable. I know this is a rush. But it is only part time. And also Harry, I understand that you are having auditions for the England Quidditch team today as well. So you can do both jobs. And it will most definitely not be much work to have both jobs. Good luck on your auditions today.! Harry I am afraid I need to speak with Ron and Hermione alone for a minute." Harry walked out but before doing so noticed a ring sparkling on Hermione's left hand on the wedding finger. And it occurred to him that Ron was trying to tell him earlier just the day before that they were engaged. Harry walked out of the room and apparated to the Quidditch interview/auditions. There he met Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Fred and George. It was just like the olden days. Except how could Fred and George be doing the joke shop and Quidditch? Harry asked them that.  
  
"Well Mum agreed that she would take care of the shop every once in a while but it would not be very often we would have to leave it anyways." They stated. "Well, well, well, it is the best team ever! And everyone is hired!" Wood shouted! I have seen all of you play before. And we are playing for England! I am so glad that we got hooked up with this by ol' Fudge. Well sorry guys but I can't stay long I will send you an owl later about times to come here. See you around! WAHOO!" Wood said. Harry apparated back home at Sirius's and put on his tuxedo and got his present and chocolates ready and wrapped. Then he shined the engagement ring and rehearsed his speech. Then the time passed and soon he was picking up Ginny at the Weasley's house.  
  
She looked extra special tonight he added to her as he handed her his gifts and flowers and chocolates. She smiled and for a few minutes they stared into each other's eyes non-stop. Then they kissed and he took her hand and started to lead her to a table of her choice. They got their own eating room and then finished their meal. Harry then took her to the park and they sat and talked a little by a pretty fountain that spouts out water. He took her on a broom ride and then turned around on his broom facing Ginny. He took out a pretty silver case from his pocket and opened it so the opening was facing Ginny. He Took out the ring and rehearsed his speech.  
  
"Ginny, I love you very much. I have known you for ever. And I have never told you that. Well I truly do. Sometimes my heart aches because I have not talked to you in a few days or minutes. And I can't live with out you by my side for the rest of my life. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I have never been so sure about anything in my whole life! Ginny Weasley, Will you marry me?" Harry spat out, as he held the ring. "YES! YES! I LOVE YOU!" Ginny yelled. She was now the happiest woman/witch alive. Harry smiled the biggest smile he had ever in his life and slipped on the ring on her finger. They finished their broom ride and then he apparated her home. Harry held an announcement at her house and told them all of the engagement. Sirius was there as well. They were all very happy for them and announced that there would be a party that very next week. (To be continued.)  
  
By the way. People if you do not like sappy things then you might want to know that the next chapter is going to be the wedding and stuff.)  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE I WONT WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE! hehe 


	3. Wedding Preperations!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
  
A/N: So did you like the story? Well here is the next chapter. It may seem more like a romance but it is not. You will see when the story progresses.  
  
Part Two- The Present Time (Of Flashback)  
  
Harry woke up two days later and the sun was poring in through the window. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, all got a month off of their jobs. There weddings were going to be that next Friday and on Saturday. Friday was Ron and Hermione's wedding, and Saturday was Harry and Ginny's. On Sunday was a family party and on Monday morning they each set off on their honeymoons. Hermione and Ron are going to Hawaii on a Princess Cruise. Harry and Ginny were going to the Bahamas on a Royal Caribbean Cruise. They would each be gone until the rest of the month.  
  
Harry went out of bed, got dressed, and made scrambled eggs for him and Sirius. On the table were invitations for his wedding. The list on the top followed the names- All of the Weasley Family, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Justin Finch Fletchy, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson (married to George), (Hogwarts Ghosts (except for Peeves)), Collin and Denis Creevey, Granger family, Dursley's, Mr. and Mrs. Victor and Fleur Krum, All of Ministry of Magic, and two unknown special guests.  
  
"Sirius, it is just too bad Hedwig died. I don't know if I should get a replacement." Harry said while they ate their scrambled eggs. "And Ron's owl too. But he has another rat now and Hermione and Ron share an owl and Hermione has a new cat because Crooks died too." "And Ginny has a cat too right?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, Gingersnap, she is just a kitten." "I got to run again, I am stopping at the Dursley's, and then I am meeting Ginny, helping her find a nice gown with Ron and Hermione and then we do more planning." "Well if you need anything let me know." Sirius claimed.  
  
Harry apparated to the Dursley's front porch, and rang the doorbell. Dudley opened the door. He looked much slimmer and welcomed Harry. Harry walked in and sat down at the couch he remembered only too well. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley walked in the room and greeted him. Harry handed them his wedding invitation. "Wow! Congratulations Harry. Aunt Petunia said. "I am very happy for you, oh and I still have something for you!" said Dudley. 5 minutes later Dudley walked in the room with a cage that had a snowy owl in it. "It is a sorry for how I treated you and a thank you for helping me with magic." "Thank you Dudley, very very very much! I will name her Heglill for a cross of Hedwig and Lily. "Oh but that is not all." said uncle Vernon. He walked back in with a long box; it had a blue ribbon tied around it. "Well go ahead and open it." Aunt Petunia said, excited. Harry unwrapped the first real gift he had ever received from them. It was a Firebolt Millennium. "We figured that when or if you have kids you can give the original Firebolt to them, and have this one for your quidditch job." Said uncle Vernon. "Think of it as a whole-childhood of presents which we missed." said smiling Aunt Petunia. "Wow! This must have cost you a fortune! And Heglill seems really really smart just like Hedwig. Thank you so much!" stuttered Harry. They wished Harry a good luck and Ginny etc. Then he had to go and he would see them next Friday and Saturday and Sunday on the two wedding celebrations. He took his new Firebolt Millennium (still in awe at it knowing it's the best module ever made yet.) and his new owl, Heglill and disapparated to Magiths bridal shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
"It's just too bad that my parents can't be here to see our weddings." Harry said to Ron gloomily. "Aw cheer up Harry, they are watching from heaven." said Ron. Hermione walked by still looking at gown decisions. "I wonder who our special guests are, Ron, your mum said they two are both going to our wedding and Harry and Ginny's wedding. I just can't think of who it could be. We all invited everyone who we know and like. We even have the same invitation lists." Hermione said this all rather fast. "I'm not sure." said Ron. "But fill me in, exactly why are we inviting Snape?" asked Ron. "OH. Right.I forgot to tell you, Snape apologized to me and so we are okay now and Sirius and Snape patching things up a little. I think." Harry explained. "Hey! How come you never told us that?" asked Ron. "I am sorry I was just really busy, I mean with our jobs and proposing to Ginny and all. But you know now so it is okay right?" stammered Harry. "Sorry to change the subject guys, but I was just thinking about how funny it is that Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour got married. It was like we all switched or something." Hermione said in an I-don't-believe-it voice. "OH RIGHT. I cannot believe I didn't tell you yet! I just came back from the Dursley's house and you would not believe. Dudley gave me a new owl that looks just like Hedwig and she is really smart. I named her Heglill for a cross of Hedwig and Lily. And they gave me a FIREBOLT MILLENNIUM!!!!!!!!" Harry zoomed off about. "THEY WHAT??!!" screamed Ron and Hermione. "I am not joking. here take a look!" Harry said. Harry took out Heglill's cage with her in it and she hooted and nuzzled her cage. Then Harry took out his new Firebolt. Ron was gaping over them.  
  
Just then Ginny walked out of the pinning room in a gown that she liked a lot. It was sleeveless and was medium orange with a tint of red as the color, and was very sparkly and swishy. She was wearing 4 ½ inches high sandals which were clear and sparkly. It was all beautiful on her. Ginny noticed Heglill and the Firebolt and she gaped at it too. But after 5 minutes or so the attention was off of that and on her gown. "Wow, Ginny you look so gorgeous, go ahead and buy it, and the shoes, if you like them the best." Harry stuttered. "The gown looks good with your hair too." said Hermione. Ron gave her thumbs up. Ginny changed into her robes and Harry bought the gown and the shoes. Soon after, Hermione came out in a light peach, spaghetti strap, gown which was also swishy and had sequins making flowers. Her sandals were white and 3 ½ inches high, and had sequins on them. "I like this one." said Hermione. "Me too, you look really pretty." stuttered a staring Ron. "Good, now are we done picking out gowns?" Harry asked. Hermione changed into her robes and Ron bought the gown and shoes. Harry went up to Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Okay now off to the wedding planner. See you guys later." Harry said to Hermione and Ron. "Let's go Harry." Ginny said. They apparated, bringing Heglill and the Firebolt, to Korwiles wedding Planning, in Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry scribbled down on a piece of paper-  
  
Dear Sirius,  
This is my new owl, Heglill. The Dursley's gave her to me, along with a Firebolt Millennium. She will be carrying those along with her cage. - Harry.  
  
Harry took out Heglill and let her out attaching the letter to her beak and the Firebolt and her cage to her claws. Harry told Heglill to give the letter to Sirius and to drop the items on his bed and stay at the house. They watched her take off and then went inside. Madam Korwile greeted them at the door, and offered them to sit down. They each took a chair. "So how are you? Let's get started. Umm. Yes. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? I have always wanted to do your wedding Harry. Well then let's see. What kind of food and cake do you want?" asked Madam Korwile. "We wanted it to be American-based food. Like Chicken Kabobs and Lemon Rice Soup the American way. And for a cake we wanted a layered classic white with white sprinkles on top, and a heart for a topper." Ginny explained. "Okay, and for entertainment?" asked Madam Korwiles. "We were interested in hiring The Three Witches, the singers. And a dance floor for all of the dancing. And of course some games." said Harry. "Okay and for decorations what comes to mind?" asked Madam Korwiles. "I was thinking of football mums, roses, tulips, and violets for flowers. As centerpieces I was thinking or miniature broomsticks and perched on top of them, a different animal figure per table (preferably no snakes.)" explained Ginny. "Okay then I think we are done I will see you on Saturday. Good luck to you! You make a great couple, how cute you are." said Madam Korwiles.  
  
Harry and Ginny apparated to Sirius's House. There they saw Heglill being petted by Sirius. Harry went to his bed and saw his broomstick and the cage sitting on there, Ginny followed Harry. Harry got out Hedwig's cage and her stuff. He filled the water up and the food. Then he showed Heglill her new cage and she chirped showing that she liked it. Harry put Heglill's old cage in the closet. She was very hungry because she was already chowing down on the food. Harry got out the Firebolt and showed it to Sirius who was very interested in it. Then Harry and Ginny went outside on the broom and took it for a ride together. It was very romantic and if flew very well. They talked about all sorts of things. About Ginny's job, (which was a top class beautician. where she did hair and makeup.) They had a lot of fun. Ginny kissed Harry's back and then they landed on the ground. Sirius, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were going to meet for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron. They ate, and they laughed and had a great time. Then they all went back home and went to sleep. (To be continued. Sorry this chapter was getting to be too long for the weddings to be in this chapter. So they will be in the next. I hope you are liking it so far. This chapter was more of a bore but it is just preparation.)  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I mean it this time! no more chapters until reviews! :P! 


	4. The Wedding Day Honeymoon And a Shocking...

The Wedding Day- Honeymoon- And a Shocking Return Home  
  
A/N: Okay so here is another chapter this one will be extremely huge. You have no idea how long it took me to write this! LoL. Anyways I know my very few fans have been patient. It might be a while for the next chapter. ~~~ R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I own the plot. Most everything belongs to JKR. And the people they meet on the cruise are mine and the cruise lines are not mine. etc.  
  
____________-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-_______________________  
  
Harry woke up yet again to the song of birds chirping to a beautiful, new, day. Heglil was also trying to wake up Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Heglil." Harry yawned.  
  
Harry remembered what today was. "MY WEDDING!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry was up on time thanks to his new owl.  
  
He got up and took a shower, washed his face, brushed his teeth, had breakfast, the daily morning routine.  
  
He got dressed in his normal clothes and put his tux in a box and the wedding rings in another.  
  
Sirius was sitting at the table waiting for him. He looked a little worried about something but he would not tell Harry. Harry just shook it off because he had other things on his mind to worry about at the moment.  
  
Sirius was carrying all of the extra stuff like Harry's luggage for the honeymoon on the cruise. etc.  
  
They apparated to the church for the wedding. Heglil flew to the church too.  
  
Harry walked in the church and saw Ginny waiting for him.  
  
"Hey honey, do you want to go for a quick walk before we get changed?" Harry asked. "I would love to" Ginny replied.  
  
"...So... Are you ready for this big step in life?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Yes, I have waited for this moment ever since we started dating." Ginny assured.  
  
They walked and talked for about 5 more minutes and then headed back in to change.  
  
Harry put on his tux and then Sirius walked in with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"The guests are arriving and almost everyone is here." Sirius told Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled to his godfather.  
  
Harry sighed and saw Sirius had left the room.  
  
Harry took out the flower to be put on his tux. He could not get it on. But he could not leave the room yet either.  
  
Harry looked back into the full length mirror fussing over the flower.  
  
"Need some help, son?" a familiar man stood in the doorway.  
  
Harry turned around and looked at the man he had needed so badly and missed so dearly. Just the person he needed.  
  
"Yes, I am the special guest and your mother is helping Ginny." James smiled at his son's shocked look.  
  
"Dad!!!!!!!!!! But how?" Harry was stuttering.  
  
"Dumbledore." That was the only word he needed.  
  
"Oh. Right," Harry gaped.  
  
"Err... Dad... can you help me with this flower?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
James went up and pinned the flower to his son's tux like it was no problem.  
  
Harry then went up to his father which whom he had not seen since he was one years old. Harry than grasped his father in a huge bone-crunching hug.  
  
"I love you son. And I am so proud of you and Ginny. I have been watching you and I know everything that you have gone through." James looked at his son proudly.  
  
"Dad, I am nervous. What if she decides..." Harry stopped his sentence. "Harry, I remember when I married your mother, I felt the exact same way. Don't worry Ginny is a nice girl." James approved.  
  
"Dad I am going to miss you again. Don't leave me." A single tear fell from Harry's face.  
  
"Don't cry it will be okay. Your mother and I will always be there for you. Even though you will only physically see me on occasions like this, it is hard for Dumbledore to get us the way we are. This is a two time opportunity. This is one of the two." James patted his son on the back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry stood up straight.  
  
"No need to be. I am sorry we left you." James was now teary-eyed.  
  
"So are we ready to get our woman?" Ron asked as he walked into the room.  
  
(A/N: Don't forget it's a double wedding.)  
  
Harry nodded and Ron and he walked to the isle waiting.  
  
Ron and Harry both waited ¾ down the isle for the wedding to start.  
  
James and Arthur (Weasley) waited at the front of the isle.  
  
James looked to the front row seats and saw his mother standing looking lovingly at her son.  
  
Harry hurriedly (before the wedding started) ran over to his mother and gave him a big hug. Words could not describe anything anymore.  
  
Lily gently sobbed happiness and Harry gave his mom one last quick hug noticing the audience watching them smiling feeling happy for them.  
  
Harry then went back to his position. He saw Molly Weasley standing next to Lily now.  
  
He looked into the crowd and saw many familiar faces.  
  
Harry then gave Ron a quick nod and the wedding was to start.  
  
A second later Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan were in line behing them. Then Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood. Viktor Krum, and Justin-Finch Fletchey.  
  
^^  
  
First off two flower girls side by side walked down the isle throwing flowers into the crowd. The flower girls were The Weasley's 6 year-old cousins. (how cute!)  
  
Then they went and sat down holding half-empty baskets.  
  
Following the flower girls were...  
  
Then he saw two gorgeous brides making their way over to Harry and Ron's fathers.  
  
Behind them were the maid's of honors. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Following Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott. And then Fleur Delacour and Cho Chang. (A/N: I wanted to make one of them Luna Lovegood but I made the invitations before I read book 5 so just imagine.)  
  
They looked more than radiant, breathtaking.  
  
Ginny hooked arms with James, and Hermione hooked arms with Arthur. (A/N: ARNOLD! LOL!)  
  
They were making their way up them walking at a good pace as the beautiful song played.  
  
The both pair were smiling back to each other.  
  
They finally made their way up to them and switched arms. James and Arthur both winked at their boys. (A/N: IM SORRY! ITS JUST SO... LMAO!!!!!!)  
  
Now Harry and Ginny were linked and Ron and Hermione were linked.  
  
"Good Luck." They all said to each other.  
  
They were now up to the priest. H&G were on the right side and R&H were on the left.  
  
The priest talked for what seemed like hours as they all took turns smiling at each other.  
  
Finally- Do you Ronald Andrew Weasley take Hermione Emily Granger to be your wife? And to cherish her, honor her, and respect her, with love, as long as you both shall live? -I do-  
  
And do you Hermione Emily Granger take Ronald Andrew Weasley to be your husband? To cherish him, honor him, and respect him, with love, as long as you both shall live?  
-I do-  
  
Harry James Potter do you take Virginia Alexis Weasley to be your wife? To cherish her, honor her, and respect her, with love, as long as you both shall live?  
-I do-  
  
And Virginia Alexis Weasley do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband? To cherish him, honor him, and respect him, with love, as long as you both shall live?  
-I do-  
  
Sirius walked down the isle with the rings.  
  
Harry slipped on a red ruby on Ginny's finger. It was a slim silver back and the gem was in a heart shape.  
  
Ginny slipped on a silver wing that had gold twists on the top as a design, to Harry's fingers.  
  
Ron slipped on a Blue Sapphire, 'X' shape ring on her finger. In the middle of the 'X' was a little 'O'.  
  
Hermione slipped on a Gold ring that had one sterling silver line go through the middle.  
  
I am glad to be now the first to announce Husbands and Wives, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Andrew Weasley.  
  
Harry, Ronald, You may now kiss your brides.  
  
They did as they were told but not too intimately because they had an audience.  
  
Then they headed out the doors to the next room which was for the parts as the maid's of honors, and best man's followed not too far behind them. Then of course the cute flower girls followed them out and were the last out of the chain to leave throwing the last of their flowers, shortly followed behind was the priest.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
They all had a spectacular time! Harry spent lots of time with his friends, Ginny, and especially his parents. His parents also talked with their old friends as well. It was great. Their planning was a huge success and the wedding was everything they could have dreamed for.  
  
When the 6 pillared-cake came in as a tradition, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione each took cake and smashed pieces of cake in their faces. It was a whole-lot-a-laughs.  
  
But soon the party was over and it was time for them to depart for their honeymoons. They said quick goodbyes to the guests. But of course after they heard some speeches and such.  
  
The hardest was Harry saying goodbye to his parents. He did not know how. But they understood. "Mom, Dad." Harry was all choked up. "It's okay son, we know." Lily said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I could not thank Dumbledore enough; I don't know how he did it." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, neither do we." James responded.  
  
Harry hugged his parents as a one less time goodbye.  
  
"Harry, just know we will always be watching you, when you get grandchildren and such, we will be there. When you need us we are there. Never doubt it." James said assuringly.  
  
They hugged for what felt like 10 minutes and then both couples got changed into their normal muggle clothes and left for their honeymoons.  
  
"Well mate, we somehow made it through this and got the best wives we could ever imagine. Have a great honeymoon!" Ron was winking at Harry and jabbing him with an elbow. (HINT HINT! LOL!)  
  
Harry grinned back. "You too buddy." Harry was laughing.  
  
Now it was time and Harry and Ginny apparated to the dock of his Royal Caribbean, Bahamas Cruise.  
  
Ron and Hermione apparated to the dock of their, Princess, Hawaii, Cruise.  
  
Harry and Ginny had a great time on their cruise. It took them one full day to know their full way around the cruise.  
  
They had a suite, room and it was larger than some of the others.  
  
They got nice tans and met some other witches and wizards and even some muggles.  
  
They made many new friends; some were also on their honeymoons.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^First Night onboard^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting on their queen-size bed and were talking.  
  
"Harry honey, we haven't talked about babies yet." Ginny smiled evily.  
  
"Yes.?" Harry ushered her on.  
  
"Well... I was wondering... I want kids within a year or two. But don't worry I don't want as many as my parents. Like maybe two." Ginny said.  
  
"I agree." Harry smirked looking at her.  
  
Ginny quickly looked down at Harry's pants and laughed very hard. Harry was excited.  
  
"Er..." Harry was laughing now too.  
  
"Well then I guess it's settled then." Ginny loved to tease Harry.  
  
She then leaned in and kissed Harry more passionately then she ever had.  
  
She was married and she could do whatever she wanted now. She was his and visa versa.  
  
... That night she lost her virginity and Harry lost his too.  
  
(Don't worry I won't get into it.)  
  
Than they fell asleep undercovers for the first time together.  
  
Most nights went the same way.  
  
Finally the two-week cruise was over.  
  
They had lots of fun.  
  
They then met up with Hermione and Ron at the same time at the place they apparated to the cruise on.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Hermione caught their attention.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny was excited.  
  
Harry whispered in Ron's ear... "So... did you get lucky?"  
  
"Yep! And it was great!" Ron whispered back with a dreamy grin on his face.  
  
"Ya... For me it was every night." Harry whispered.  
  
Harry looked up and saw the girls whispering and giggling to each other too.  
  
"Okay I guess it is time to get back then..." Hermione said.  
  
They all agreed and held onto their luggage and apparated back to Sirius's House.  
  
Harry then thought about what Sirius looked worried about, still stumped.  
  
Harry could not find Heglil or Sirius at the house.  
  
Then they put the luggage down and walked into the street.  
  
Everything was dark.  
  
There was silver mist everywhere and there was no noise or people in sight.  
  
It was not the time of day to be dark. And it wasn't the weather either.  
  
It was rather chilly too.  
  
Then in the middle of the street appeared a whole force of dementor's in the street.  
  
Harry then noticed one huge skull above all the dementor's and it had a serpent coming out if its mount  
  
.The Dark Mark.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped.  
  
Ron and Harry looked worried.  
  
They then quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic to see Arthur Weasley since they were aurors and he was the minister of magic.  
  
There were no wizards or witches or even muggles for that matter in sight.  
  
"What do we do now? Were is everyone!" Ginny yelled with panic.  
  
A/N: Haha cliffhanger I am so mean! LoL. Well let me know how you liked it so REVIEW! LoL.  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
~Always~ Jenna 


	5. The Show Down and The End

The Showdown:  
  
A/N: Okay sorry about the wait but I kind of got out of the writing faze for a while. For those of you who have waited here it is...  
  
Dislclaimer: I do not own the characters or the harry potter words or figures etc. (wishful thinking)...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
They then quickly apparated to the Ministry of Magic to see Arthur Weasley since they were aurors and he was the minister of magic.  
  
There were no wizards or witches or even muggles for that matter in sight.  
  
"What do we do now? Where is everyone!" Ginny yelled with panic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Harry grasped Ginny's hand in a protective way. What happened next, happened so quickly that neither of them knew what they were doing. The crowd of dementors were at their feet. And voldemort and the death-eaters were in front of the large crowd. Harry took a step back and suddenly was no longer at the ministry of magic. He had been teleported to a far place. He apparently stepped on a portkey of some sort. But he was in a deserted place. Just him and... something crawling towards him in the dark.. BASILISK!  
  
Harry stared at it in the face... but was not harmed. Why wasn't it's eyes killing him? As Harry stared into its eyes more he began to recognize them. They were not yellow, they were red. Scarlet red. The eyes that he has come face to face with several times before. The color of which, belong to Voldemort's eyes. The basilisk smirked, in a snakelike way, and then transformed into the beast he really was, himself. "So you have figured me out. I always knew you were a smart boy. But no matter, it is time that we finish this once and for all. Are you my match? Or aren't you? We shall see.." Harry just stayed silent. It was like his childhood was haunting him all over again. For how many times has he dreamed of this moment? He knew it was coming.. But he never knew it was this soon even if it has been years.  
  
"This time it is just us, two wands, and a sacrifice." Voldemort added.. "Sacrifice??" Harry stumbled. All of a sudden Albus Dumbledore was next to Voldemort. Hmm... It seemed that Voldemort was no longer intimidated by Dumbledore. "Choose. It's either you or him. Either way, we have to fight." This time Harry spoke. "Why?" "Dear boy, I am giving you a choice. Choose wisely." "ME! Choose me, Harry, You have so much longer you have to live, in which I am afraid to say I do not have that luxury." Dumbledore spoke each word with finality. "But, Professor. Everyone needs you!" Harry was desperate. "No, they need you. I cannot finish this. It has to be you, and you alone. You can't deny this, you knew this would come for years." Harry nodded. "Oh wasn't that just a sappy memory! Never lose it Harry!" Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Very well, now that it is all settled..." Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "AVADA KADEVRA!!!!!!!" "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dumbledore crashed to the floor and was dead. There was no way to take back his death, and Harry had to move on. Tears streaked down his face. Now it was just him and Voldemort. Harry had to get up from the floor in which a puddle of tears were surrounding him. He had to be a man. "I am ready for your defeat." Harry said calmly and knowingly. Voldemort began to laugh.  
  
Harry raised his wand. But it was up in the air before he could say an incantation. It was Fawkes the phoenix. In its beak, were two wands. Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand. Fawkes broke them. What was he doing??? But suddenly, just then, Harry and Voldemort both dropped dead, painfully, wheezing on the floor. Their lives were over. How it happened, no body will ever know. But after 5 minutes or so everyone apparated by the three dead bodies' sides. All of the death eaters, teachers, friends, everyone. It was a horrible time for everyone. Ginny, was now widowed, and ron lost his best friend. How could this have happened? This was supposed to be a happy ending! But it is... After those three deaths, everyone actually DID live harmoniously and happily ever after. The End.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
A/N: Okay so it's not quite the ending you suspected but that's why. I hope you liked my story. Always--- Jenna 


End file.
